Bellum's Age Youth Gas
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After taking the Professor's formula, Ms. Bellum had to take a wild gassy adventure that alter people's ages and a whoo-wee it's something that she never had feel before!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first "Powerpuff Girls" fanfiction and this set place in the original series, not the 2016 kind, so we need to make it clear, so here we go.

Chapter 1:A Formula like no other

It was the City of Townsville, and it was home of the Powerpuff Girls, where we find the Professor was working on a serious baby fourmla which might actully turn people into babies.

All of the ingredents he made was 5 cups of negitive 57, 3 Cups of X-K-97, a cup of milk, and mix it with a spoon for 5 seconds.

Finally, when the forumla was done, he has made it.

"Girls, I want you to take on with this baby fourmla."

"A Baby forumla?" said Blossom. "Please! the last time you made that, you turn us into babies."

"I know but this is no ordnarly baby fourmla, this is the baby fourmla 5872!" as The Professor raised it highly.

"For you see, if there's anyone who can drink a teaspoon, they could get a little younger, just drink it all and you'll turn into a baby."

"Cool!" Said Buttercup. "But wasn't that their minds would be turn into baby too?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh no, their brains stay at the same age, but their bodies don't." Professor replied to Bubbles. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think that it might be easier if there's going to be quite the noble problem."

"That's why I'm here for you to take care of the fourmla." The Profressor replied. "If there's any trouble, you must happen to make sure there's anybody who takes the forumla will ended up into a baby. Got it?"

"Got it!" Said the Girls.

"Good, Now I'm going back down to the lab and have fun in there, so do be careful!" said The Professor.

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" as the Girls kept their eyes out for the forumla, that's whenIt was that The Mayor's Secertary Ms. Sara Bellum that came in from her jogging and she seems to pay the girls a visit.

"Oh hey girls," she said. "I was just jogging along and suddenly I decided to pay you girls a visit."

"Oh hey Ms. Bellum." said Blossom. "We're projecting a fourmla that the Professor was made."

"It's the baby fourmla 5872," said Bubbies. "He said if you take a drink you'll be turn into a baby."

"Well, I was going to take a break from my jogging and well I thought I could had to see this formula for myself."

It was until then the Professor have to came in and said, "Oh hello Ms. Bellum, I didn't hear you come in." he said.

As Ms. Bellum sees the fourmla. "So, this is the baby fourmla." She said. "It looks like an orndary drink again."

"Well, I thought you might had to see that you're going to be taste-testing the fourmla and find out that you're about to be turn into a baby or not."

"Well, why not?" said Ms. Bellum. "I guess that all that jog was making me thirsty."

So The Professor pours the formula into the cup and she drinks it. "Huh nothing happen." She said as she puts the cup down.

It was nothing at first when suddenly...

Boom!

She took the cup and she find it tasteful and yet nothing happened.

"Gee Professor that was yummy, but I don't see that-" she got interupted when she makes that face.

"Suddenly I don't feel so good." she tries to hold when when suddenly, she got gas all over the lab, of which they can't tell if it was belch or a fart.

"Gee, I see that you didn't get turn into baby," worried the Professor. "But I don't understand that what went-" before he say anything else, it seems that he breathe into the smoke as he coughs.

"Eww." he said as his voice cracked, as the girls gasps in shocked.

"Look, the gas smoke has got to the Professor!" Blossom said.

As Blossom was right, The Professor began to grow younger because of the regression fumes.

"Wow, he sure that he looks younger all ready." he said.

As Ms. Bellum looked in horror, she began to run before she gets infected with the gas too.

"I just remember, I need to take the orders to give to the Mayor so I need to get back to the office."

As she gets to run, Blossom wanted her to stop but she can't. "I'm sorry girls, goodbye for now!" as she ran to the window.

As Blossom began to sneeze, she knew that the results are going to happen.

"Ah-ah-ah choo!" As she sneezed, the smoke cleared out.

What happened? Find out next chapter.

Please make some comments on the comment box in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Still the same

As Ms. Bellum left the lab, the smoke had cleared as they see that the girls and the Professor are still the same, only different.

"Professor, do you think that gas that Ms. Bellum had made such very powerful toxic transformations?" Asked Blossom.

"No, just age transformations," said Professor. "I- I- I don't know how it came of Ms. Bellum, I just give her a taste test and- ooh!" As his voice got higher and cracked as he cleared his throat. "I don't think that my formula hasn't got side effects yet."

"I don't know about you but I think that we all put to sleep on it." replied Buttercup.

"Good idea Buttercup."

Later that night, at Ms. Bellum's house, Sarah had change into her pajamas as she had to go to sleep. "That baby formula is nothing but a dud," she said to herself. "I guess they have to learn that formula Isn't going to turn them into babies." As she turn off the lights, she seem to have gassy effect as the gas cloud had to effect the house and could spread into Townsville.

The next morning, the girls had to wake up, they had to get out of bed as they had to be checking on the Professor. "Psst, Professor?"' whispered Blossom. "Are you awake yet?"

There was no answer, as Bubbles get to wake him as Buttercup gets to throw the blanket, they got surprised in shock.

"Oh boy, that was a killer." As he gets to walk over to the mirror, he sees that he was 20 years old now, as his pajamas are got a little bigger on him.

"Holy moly!" He got surprised. "I can't believe that baby formula got me younger!" As his hair got a little longer, he see that he looked into his hands and even get to be that he might he to enjoy his youth again.

"Professor, what happened to you?" asked Blossom. "Heck if I would know, I just went to bed last light and woke up like this!"

"I'm no genius like you and Blossom put together but," she shouts. "You've grown younger overnight!"

As the Professor never looked so handsome then before. "Gee, I think that could be the greatest time of of my life, all over again."

Back at Ms. Bellum, she too had to take a look at the mirror as she seems that she's still the same. "Oh rats, I guess that I'm still the same age." as she sighs. "Oh well, I guess that I better go to work."

Later, as she gets to Townsville hall, she knew that she was working fine until she gets to see that she seems a little gassy as she started to feel it.

"Ms. Bellum, are you okay?" Asked the Mayor. "Oh sure sir," she said. "Never better." As get lied as she tries to hold it as she gets to be that she might had to keep her gas to herself.

The Mayor looked worry as she seems that she was trying to make sure that she can't make a blast to the mayor or else that he could get younger.

"Oh boy, this ain't of what it seems." she said to herself as she tried to make her gas as the could hold it in.

As she noticed about it, she tries not to think about the baby formula.

 _"Okay Sarah. You can do this,"_ She thought to herself. _"just try not think about the formula that Professor had made."_ As she gets to show that she might had to make sure that she was trying to make sure that it has she was making it as she seems that she was going to make sure that she was trying to blast at the entire room.

As she seems that she was going to know what maybe different about today is something gets a little strange.

Meanwhile, the girls had to head over to school as they get to talk about it. "You don't think that The Profess had to get younger by that baby formula 5872, didn't ya?" Asked Blossom.

"Nah, he just woke up as a 20-year-old dude, and a Hansome one at that." Replied Buttercup. "besides, I believe that he's young enough to become our father from before."

As they get to school, they saw that they gasped as the kids have grown into their teen years and twenties.

"I get the feeling that Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is anything but kindergarten." worried Blossom. "Ah, you worry too much," said Buttercup as the girls sit down to their desk.

As they heard a high pitched voice. "All right adults, settle down, it's time for class." As the girls thought it might be a girl heard as they get to see her That look like Ms. Keene. "Uh, excuse me," said Blossom. "I believe that we were expecting Ms. Keene."

As the girl said "Why I am Ms. Keene, I just happen to woke up as a 5-year-old girl and it's all because of that cloud."

"Cloud?" Asked Blossom as she and the other realized. "The baby formula!"

How did Ms. Keene got younger faster then the others overnight, will Ms. Bellum get to be hold her gas before she caused an aging effect on the Mayor, and what will become of the Professor now that he's 20 again?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began, I just would like to see that the following chapter that contains a fantasy that I had for a long time and I would like to put that in there, so I Think that we need to make it as possible.

Chapter 3:Youth Gas Kaboom

The Girls might get to see that of why of her classmates gets to be adults while their teacher Ms. Keene's a 5-year-old kid again.

"This is not of what we might expected to be." said Blossom. "Tell me about it, I Think that we might get this that had different that we're going to make this a little strange that our friends are adults while Ms. Keene's our age." replied Buttercup.

"This is confusing us!" worried Bubbles.

As they would make it as they could learn about as they had to do anything when they get to see that might had to figure out of why could the baby formula causes a could that alter people's ages.

Meanwhile, Ms. Bellum had to get back to the Mayor's office as she couldn't tell him about what happen at the Professor's lab.

"Oh, Welcome back Ms. Bellum, how was your weekend yesterday?" he asked. "Well, I think that yesterday, The Professor had to give me a simple formula to take, and I was supposed to be younger but instead, I-" as she stopped herself, she had to make sure that she would think of something else. "And I had to be 20 years old again." as she wipe her forehead.

"Really?" as the Mayor got amused. "Because you don't look like 20 to me, you're still the same." as he looked very carefully, he said "Well at least that I don't mind." as he gets to leave, he might had to get some air about when Ms. Bellum gets a little gassy again.

"Ooh! I got to go to the bathroom, because I got a little gassy from yesterday. Ooh!" as she gets to the bathroom, she tries to hold in him. "I'm so sorry." she said to herself. "Why did you had to take the formula?"

As the Mayor gets closer to the bathroom, he gets to open when suddenly...

KABOOM!

The Gas had gone all over the office as she was feeling a little strange about it as she saw the Mayor got effected by her gas attack.

"Oh no, I think that I made the mayor younger!" She said to herself.

Just how young did her gas made the Mayor? As the Smoke cleared, she sees the Mayor was now a handsome 21-year-old, with his bald head how has hair on it, he got taller and such muscles and then gets to be handsome to the ladies.

"Wow, I can't believe that I got so young." said the Mayor surprisingly.

As Ms. Bellum gets to tell him the truth. "Okay, you want the truth? I'll tell you the truth!" As she told him. "I took of the Professor's youth formula yesterday, and it turns out that I didn't get younger, I got age altering gas."

"Oh, that's okay, I think that I might get to show this to the ladies." said the Mayor. "But what about your wife?"

"Huh? Oh, since she's old, I guess that she could be exactly find someone younger as she could be as you." as Ms. Bellum cried, she had to run over to her house, but the question is, how will the gas effect Townsville more?

Find out next chapter as we head back to the Powerpuff Girls as she gets to see more damage as Ms. Bellum can cause.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we start our chapter, I would like to say that I had some research about the Gangrene Gang, so I think it possible that I had a request of making them Toddlers so our heroines the Powerpuff Girls and the 20-year-old Professor could raise them because they're orphans, and for the record, Family is spelled F-A-M-I-L-Y. Second, It seems that not all members are orphans, it seems that if you seen the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z", he happen to be an Italian Descendant and have 4 sisters, as for Snake, he has to be that according to the fans, he has a sister named Ivy from the same anime he is his twin sister, so if you seen the anime, you'll know what I mean, so off we go with our brand new chapter of "Bellum's Age Youth Gas".

Chapter 4:The Gangrene Toddlers

As Ms. Bellum had to escape from the office, she had to hold on to her gas as she seems that she was going to make it though the entire that her gas that causes to make them younger and older as they could know that the adults gets turn into kids, toddlers or babies and kids into teenagers, adults and even senior citizens as she ran into the Gangrene hideout at the Townsville dump as he gets to hide, until she was realized something.

"Oh no, I'm in the Gangrene hangout, that's where the Gangrene gang lives!" as Ace gets to be coming up here. "Hey, we know you, you're that lady who works for the mayor, right?" said Ace as he comes up to her.

"The Gangreen Gang, stay back, I had some serious age changing gas!"

"Duh, Age changing gas?" confused Big Billy. "There's no such thing."

"Yeah, what makes you think that I had to do anything to do about?" Asked Snake.

"I Think if you get closer, I'm going to use some gas on you." Bellum warning them as she doesn't them to get any closer.

"Please, you think that 'special' gas is going to put an effect on us, then so be it." said Lil' Arturo.

As She couldn't hold any longer on them, she give them a big explosion as she causes all over the hideout as she got out, she had to make it as she seem that she was going to make sure if they're all right. As the some clear out of the place, she got back in there as she gasps and saw of what she should've done.

Back at the girls, they had to be excuse from School as they get to see what else that Ms. Bellum has done.

"Oh boy, I think that we might had to get to see that this is a one age-altered-town." worried Blossom.

"Worse then the time that Mojo Jojo turn people turn into dogs twice?" asked Buttercup. "Yeah, that." as they got back to their 20-year-old Professor, who seem that he was in his science coat that got a little big on him. "Girls, I'm glad that you're home at time, I want you to watch the news!" as they turn over to TV.

"This is Stanley Whitfeild reporting to you live as we might had to that those poor people of Townsville that got turn younger and older as they could make it as they could notice as they get to make sure that they got from a strange gas cloud as they could notice that they could make it as they had to know anything as they find anything as possible as they would knew about what was going on." as he was gradually younger. "As you can see, I, too got effected by gas and started to get younger as possible as they could as they get to feel that I get a little younger as my clothes get a little bigger, and I think that my hair is returning to its natural hair color and more importantly, I think that I might get to get a little young to report, so we turn back to the studio back in progress."

As the TV got back to the news studio with a female news reporter. "As we all know that I, got effected by the gas as well," as she gets younger. "As some mysterious gas cloud that we might had to make sure that," As her voice got higher into a teenager's.

"It wasn't Mojo Jojo or a random villain," as he gets younger as she gets smaller as her clothes get bigger and bagger and her voice gets down to a kid's. "As we don't know what cause this random effect here," as she gets down to her toddler age as her voice gets to the sound of one.

"And we don't know that-" as she cleared her throat back to al adult's. "We don't know what may be cause to do that but whatever it is-" as she got shrank as her clothes got covered her as we heard say in a complete toddler's voice, "As we might had to know that-" as it became a baby's voice. "As sweiecnits had to gwet to the bottowm of twhis I-" as her speech became baby babble as the TV screen switched over to a cue card that said "Please Stand By".

"Ms. Bellum strikes again!" replied Buttercup.

"I Don't know how could get any worse." worried Blossom as they heard a knock on the door as the Professor gets the door and saw Ms. Bellum. "Ms. Bellum!" the Girls got surprised.

"Girls, you're not going to believe of what I do to the Gangrene Gang." as she gets to show them that they're now toddlers!

Interrupted note: Yeah for the record, I don't to baby speeches very well, back to the story.

"Eek!" cried Bubbles. "What happen to them?" asked Blossom.

"I just told you, I used my gas to turn them into toddlers!"

As we all know that they could see that Ace is 4 years old, Snake, Billy and Grubber are 3 years old, Lil' Arturo is even younger as he's 2 years old.

"Oh boy!" Said Blossom as she puts her non-existed hand on her forehead.

"It seems that those kids are defiantly orphans and they need a family that bad." said the 20-year-old Professor.

"At least they're going to be raised them this time." said Buttercup, and she's right as the girls and Professor had to make sure that they get to make sure that they don't get to back at the evil side again.

"I think that could be getting them used to be toddlers." said Bubbles.

As they could hold them down as they get they had to learn anything they get to make sure that they had to do anything about it. "You know, they look young and cute and not evil when they're the Powerpuff's age," said the Professor. "As a matter of fact, I Wouldn't mind being a kid again."

"Oh please! do you had to believe in that?" Asked Blossom as Ms. Bellum gets a little gassy "Oh no," she said to herself. "not again!" as she gets to feel that she was going to get a little gassy about it, only this time, the Professor has been caught by the gas.

As he breath in it again, he knew that said as his voice cracked. "Whoo-wee! Did you go to the bathroom when you get to work?" Asked the Professor.

"Once." as she, the girls and the Gangrene toddlers saw the Professor as he gets younger and smaller as his scientist coat got bigger and bagger.

As he got melting puberty as he was going to lose his years. "Oh boy, I feel a little weird." as he gets to down his years, 19, 18, 17, 16, as he felt that he gets smaller and younger as voice gets higher, 15, 14, 13, as he gets more younger, 12, 11, and then he's now a 10-year-old kid not only got his bones got rattled into a young age, but wearing an undersized lab coat as well.

"What happen? I feel that I might had to go back to the third grade." as he turn over to the mirror as he see his 10-year-old form. "Yikes! I got turn into a kid!"

"Professor!" screamed the Girls! as Ms. Bellum cried and the Gangrene toddlers laughed, as we end the chapter with Blossom yelled. "I think that we got a nasty gangrene gang toddlers, a gassy secretary and a KID PROFESSOR!"

What might happen if Ms. Bellum gets explosive with her gas, and how does the now-10-year-old Professor get to help the girls to take care of the gangrene gane as toddlers now?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comments box, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began, I Would catch up to this story so I could get this as easily as possible.

Chapter 5:Powerpuff Strangeness

It was that The girls are stuck with a kid Professor and a gangrene gang of toddlers of which the girls are hardy going to deal with it.

Meanwhile, it seems Ms. Bellum that get to make sure that he doesn't let the Mayor get to notice about her as she could keep it as a secret.

"Thanks to that could Ms. Bellum, I get to make my life to enjoy being a 18-year-old and the best part is, you get to make it as they could see it within." said the Mayor.

"Could? what cloud? I don't know what are you talking about." said Ms. Bellum.

"Well, haven't you see the news? it shows that the cloud that alter people's ages as they could be that quite be getting younger and getting older for all that we know about it."

"Well, I think that gas ain't going to be reviling that it could be that quite simply had to do anything about it and well, I bet that it's a dangerous cloud so I think that it could be that quite different so I though that I-"

"Not so fast Ms. Bellum, I don't believe that you're keeping a secret, aren't you?" asked the mayor suspiciously.

"Secret? No secret." she said nervously.

As the Mayor smiles and said, "Well, I guess that I could make it when they get to learn that we might had to do anything that I'm getting to pick up the babes."

"Wait Mayor! you can't" but she was too late, the Mayor had to go pick up some girls.

Meanwhile, it seems that The Powerpuff Girls are going to take care of the gangrene toddlers and a kid professor.

"Gee, do you think that we might get to be responsible about this?" asked Buttercup. "At least that we didn't get turn into babies this time."

"I Know Buttercup but do you think that Ms. Bellum's gas might get to be that simply out of order that we might had to get Townsville completely in different ages."

"I don't know, but it seems that Townsville's going to be age altered." said Bubbles. "Don't worry, I'm sure that nothing that can go wrong."

Just then, they get to get a phone call from their power hotline as Buttercup picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Girls, you got to stop the Mayor, he's got 18 and then he's going to the could and then- and then-"

"Whoa, chill Ms. Bellum, we'll find the mayor right away." as she hangs up and turns over to her sisters. "Come on girls, we got work to do!"

"Wait! we can't leave them behind, we need a baby sitter!" said Blossom.

"I'm sure the Professor will have to take care of the gangrene gang," said Blossom. "besides, I hope that they could be simply had to go for it." as Blossom sighs in disappoint. "Okay Professor, can you take care of the gang while we go find the Mayor?"

"Sure thing Blossom." as the girls get into Townsville, they saw a strange cloud as they could see that the adults are now kids and kids are now adults.

"Man, talk about a reversal." said Buttercup. "Come on, we need to find the Mayor and get him out of here!" as the Girls get in there, they get effected by the cloud too. "Now whatever you do, don't breathe it in!" Blossom told them as Bubbles and Buttercup get to breathe in the gas as they could go for it as they could as Blossom as she seems him. "Aha! I found him!" as Blossom get to get him. "Hello Blossom, have you notice about me?"

"Come on, we need to get you out of here!" as the girls get to feel little strangeness as they lose their flying powers as they get to land as they could be that they find out about that. "What happened?" asked Buttercup. "I think this cloud is causing us to lose our powers." replied Blossom.

"Come on, I could get rid of the cloud just in instant." as she tries to do her laser eye power, but she seems that she lost it. "What the heck's going on here?" she asked.

As Blossom tries to do her ice powers, she didn't let anything happen. "I think that I'm going to lose my powers too."

"Come on," said Bubbles. "We got to get out of this crazy could before anything else happen to us!" as they get to out of the could.

As along the way, they started to get weaker and weaker as they could get out to making things more strange as they could try to get out of the could, they would know as they could survive in the could.

"I'm starting to feel a little funny." weakly said Bubbles. "Don't give up hope, we got to make sure that we get to make it as-" as Blossom fainted. "Blossom! as Buttercup gets to pick her up and Bubbles now pick up the Mayor, they could get back to the house as possible.

Will they make it in time before something else happen to them?

Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Ten Again Professor and The Mayor's side effects

As the girls dragged The Mayor and try to escape from this cloud, they could try as they could escape as fast as they could.

"I don't think that we're going to make it!" said Buttercup.

"Don't give up girls," said Blossom as she coughed. "I think that Ms. Bellum's could that could be effecting more then the entire town right about now." As they could make it when they're going to make sure that they would find out that they're going to escape as they make it back to the house.

When they make it back, they open the door as Blossom shouted "Professor!"

They seen the Professor all right, but he was no longer 20 then he was last time, he was now half his age, 10 years old to be precise.

"Professor, what happen to you?" asked Blossom. "Well, let me explain." said Professor in his 10-year-old voice. "I was trying to come up with a cure with Ms. Bellum's gassy problem and well, I Think that might had to make sure that when I went down to town, I get a to be younger."

As we flash back to his story. _"As I get to the car, I was driving into the city so I'm going get everyone back to normal. I was going to get this to cure from the cloud when the could got to got to me, as I get to get younger, and now, smaller as I get back to the car, I was going to drive back when I was going down to a kid age, my feet can't reach the pedal anymore so I ran into a fire hydrant as I get back to my house, my puberty is melting as I speak as I got it back to the house, and when I look into the mirror, I was now 10 again."_ As we flash forward.

"Gee, that might some story." said Buttercup.

"I breathe it in by accident!" said Professor. "Oh really? On our way back, we got effected by the cloud too, lost our powers."

"Are you girls growing younger or older?" asked the Professor. "Either, because I think that we might had to make sure that we get to make it as we get to-" as Blossom groan, she knew that she was going to make sure that she was going to be filled by the cloud's gas power.

"As they could fail to see that they might had to let their might be some strange effects." explain the Professor. "They might had to alter their ages so they could make it as they would see that they're going to make up their minds and causes to either to mature by growing old or get immature by getting younger, but as for superheroes, who knows?"

"I Think that I know." as the girls get up to their bedroom for safety, they fell down as they could stand back as the felt that they're funny."

"I Think the side effects are kicking in." said the Mayor as he gets to know that he was holding on as he notices that he resumed to get younger as he know as he was losing his teen years as he keeps getting younger as his mustache is no more, and then his clothes and sash are getting bigger and baggier as they girls saw of what might be coming on to the Mayor as he's going back on years farther as he seems that he was getting down to a kid again, exactly the same new age as the Professor.

As the Mayor's voice gets higher and younger, he asked himself. "What happen?" as he looked into the mirror as he seem that he was no longer 18, he was now 10 years old. "Ahh! I'm a kid!" as the girls gasps.

"Mayor!" As Blossom ran to the Mayor, they knew that they could see that mayor's a kid again now. "Oh great! Now that we got two kids whom are they're going to look after us and-" as she stopped, she and her sisters are going to be effected by the gas next.

What might happen?

Find out next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:Toxic Yet Age Changing Fumes

It seems that the Powerpuffs are going make sure that they could survive as they would believe in here. "PU Professor, is this a smoke fog or do we need to start wearing gas masks?" replied Buttercup.

"You don't know how it could be that simply to make it when they get to the gas as they could possibly seen around here." said The Professor. "It seems the mask digestive as they could make it as they could be effective by the gas as they could be going into an alternative age wave, but when there could be that quite simply had to learn everything as they could be possibly as they get to make it as they could be simply as they get to learn anything about it."

"Don't you think that they could-" As Blossom began to worry. "I Think that they could they could be exactly that they could be living in the city of babies."

"I Think that could be that quite interesting that they could simply had to learn anything is to do anything that we get to do anything as possible." Said Bubbles. "Still, the city of babies could be so cute."

"Bubbles, get serious! We need to make sure that-" as Blossom Coughed. "we need to find Ms. Bellum and get her to make sure that they could get her to cure her as possible or else, we'll really be in the city of Infants!"

"What are infants excatily?" asked Buttercup.

"Babies! They're the same people!" said Blossom. "Oh, well then, we don't want to be exactly like them like last time." as they could make sure that they get the Gangrene toddlers out of the house, they get to make sure that they get as they could to the front yard as well as Ms. Keene.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Buttercup.

"No," said Blossom. "The Professor's still inside." As they get back to the house to get them, they had to make sure that they could be that they get do anything as possible as Ms. Bellum came in to make sure that they get to see the girls inside there. "No Girls! Don't go back in there!" but it was too late, the girls had to make sure that they get to make it when they get it as they could possible as when they're going to get the Professor as they get though it.

"I think that the Professor could be getting back to babyhood as we didn't get him out of here!" as they could find that they might get to make it to find him but they get to feel as they get to show that as they would notice about it.

As Ms. Bellum could went inside, she noticed that it could be that toxic yet age changing fumes. "Oh no, the girls could get back to their younger state!" as Ms. Bellum tried to make sure that she was going to make it. "Whatever you do, don't breathe it in!" as she was going to do anything about it, she was going to see that she was immune. "Hey, the age changing toxic fumes didn't change me." she said. "I don't believe it!" as she gets to open up those windows, she let the gas to be out the window.

"Professor, are you all right?" Asked Ms. Bellum as The Professor answered, "No, in fact, I get a little-" as he gets younger and smaller as he resumed "Funny." As he gets younger as his lab coat gets looser as he gets to look into his hands. "What's going on here?" She said. "I think that you're getting bigger." as his voice gets higher and younger. "Oh man, I knew that I shouldn't breath it in." he said.

As he gets younger and smaller, he knew that he was going to see that his house is way bigger now.

When he stopped, he see himself as a 5-year-old. "Ahh! I'm 5 again!" he shirked.

As they get to see that they get to make sure that he and Ms. Bellum get to see that the girls as they saw him.

What happen to them when the smoke got around them?

Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Before we began, I have a review by the guest who wants to know of how did the Gangrene Gane get to be _The_ Gangrene gang in the first place and so, that I got thought it up, I happen to take some request so yeah, I want you to know.

Chapter 8:Powerpuff Babies Again

It was that the smoke had cleared that the Professor and Ms. Bellum had to see that they could as they could see that the girls are still normal.

"It's a good thing that we don't have any noses." said Blossom. "or else that we would've been breath it in."

"Oh girls, are you okay?" asked the Professor. "Yeah, we're fine." said Buttercup. "Oh my dear babies, you have no idea how to survive into the cloud."

"We handle it very well as we might get to see that it could be that-" as the girls feel a little funny. "Oh boy, I Think that you might get to feel that we haven't this way since we lost our powers in the cloud." as the girls might get to see that quite interesting as they could as Toddler ace gets to tell him. "Do you want to know how we became the gangrene?" he asked. "Gangrene, please the girls are feeling a little funny."

"But Please, this is important!" said Ace.

"All right, you can tell us." said Blossom. "For you see, our parents get to make sure that you're going to make it as they could possibly as they could make it as we were a happy family, until one day, there was a nuclear accident that could be as they could possible when our parents got killed and got end up as orphans."

"An Nuclear accident?" replied Blossom. "Uh-Huh, and then we became the green gangrene ever since."

"Well we're sorry that your parents got killed but I Think that could be that-" as Blossom gets to speak, she and the other girls had to make that quite getting weird.

"Girls! What's going on with you?" as the girls began to feel that they're began to get younger, as Buttercup gets shrank into a baby as she gets her haircut as she gets to be that blabbling.

Then Bubbles got simply had to turn into a baby girl as she hold a big a rattle stuck to her mouth.

And then came to Blossom as her hair as lost her long hair as it reduced into a little piece curly hair, as she kept her hair bow as she said "Oh Poopy!" As the Professor and Ms. Bellum get to see that she saw a toddler gang, a 5-year-old Professor and now baby powerpuff girls.

What will Ms. Bellum do? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You might try to read this before reviewing this, this could be quite simply disgusting.

Chapter 9: Babysitter Bellum

As the gas cleared, Ms. Bellum saw that she sees a toddler gangrene gang, and baby Powerpuffs, she knew that she was going to notice about it as Blossom's been crying since the transformation happen as they could as they might had to let anything happen as they could notice as they worry about it.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be under control." said Bellum as Blossom gets to be relived after making such a stinky diaper.

"Don't you worry kids," she said. "Sara's going to take care of you all." as Blossom happily blabbed, she knew that she was given a big burp that lasted for 10 seconds.

"Don't you worry Sara," said little Professor. "I might had to be getting all of us to get back to normal." as he gets down into the lab to work on a cure, he might had to collect the ingredients as he might had to make it to get everyone back to normal. "ooh, at least that I don't have to mess up here." she worried.

As she gets to babysit, she knew that she was taking care of the toddler gang and baby powerpuffs as they could notice as Blossom keeps getting pooping and she keeps changing her diaper as she notice that she had to let things to make things easy as possible.

They had to feel the powerpuff babies as she tried to as they could notice as they get to be that might

As she get to make sure that she was going to let anything as she was going to hope that she was going to let anything as she was going to notice that she gets to make sure that she was going to do as other Powerpuffs are crawling instantly as they get to save them from any danger.

As she gets to be exactly as they might had to go when they might, Blossom had to repeat the same progress over and over again as they might had to let anything as they get to make sure that they get might happen to let things are going to let anything as she tried to do as they might had to let she tries to let anything to keep them clam, that's when Blossom had to make a really big poop.

After that, she changed a really big diaper as she gets to make sure that she won't get to do that again, as she given her a diaper as she patted her on the back as she made a big gas passer.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...!

"Whoa, Blossom, what did I feed you?" asked Ms. Bellum.

As Blossom burped at Ms. Bellum, she was causing her to get younger after all, as she gets younger, she knew that she was simply getting younger and a little bit smaller as her clothes shrank with her as he gets to feel that she that she was going to feel that she might had to feel that she was simply had to let anything to be simply difficult.

As she stopped, she noticed that she might feel a little funny. "Oh boy, what the heck happen?" Asked herself in a teen voice as she looked in a mirror, she was now 16 years old.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a teenager again!" she said as she got shocked.

As she looked into the mirror closer, she knew that she was going to make sure that I get to be that quite had to run down as she was going down to get the little professor. "Professor, Professor!" as he sees her. "Whoa Sara, what happen to you?" he asked.

"I was babysitting the girls and the gangrene gang when suddenly, Blossom make a huge burp as she gets to make sure that she might happen that she made a big burp on me and turn me into a teenager!"

"Oh boy, this is serious, I better get to the bottom of this antidote so-" as Ms. Bellum's gassy got continued as she gets to feel that she might had to feel that she has given out one heck of a over the basement lab.

What's going to happen to the Professor and Sara? Will the girls able to regain their powers before they get back to normal? Will the Professor make the antidote in time?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that it's been almost a month since I updated this story as we get to see that Blossom was acting like a broken ice cream machine that can't be turn off, as a reviewer as made, now that we're finally made in a 10th chapter, we get to see how much we get to see that quite we get to.

Chapter 10:The Incredible Shrinking Bellum

As Sara gets to know that she was now 16, Blossom was still making those dirty diapers as they could make as for Bubbles and Buttercup, she goes over them to next as they could get to make them as they notice that she won't get to the same as her.

"Okay Sara, you can do this, you baby sat before and you might get to baby sit again." she told herself. "Just get to make sure that you'll get to make things as they could noticed as they could noticed as you get to learn anything that-" As she picked up Buttercup, she, too gets to make a huge sound as her diaper gets to fill up as much as Blossom's.

As she gets to throw out and change her diaper, Buttercup give her a spit to her as she got spit on her eye as she gets down a year of her age as she's now 15. "Yikes!" She screamed. "I'm 15 again!" as she gets to make sure that she went over to Bubbles as she changed her diaper as she regain her laser eye beam as she might zap her by accident as she might get to feel that she gets to put out as she might had to feel that she gets to see that quite as she gets down 14.

"Aah! Bubbles regain her eye power, but I think that I'm getting younger!" As she gets to make sure that she could be that she was passing gas all over the living room as she gets even more younger as she's losing her puberty as she looked into a Mirror as she gets to be getting younger.

"Ahh! I am getting younger!" as she gets to see that Blossom's diaper has been filled up, as Bubbles burped and Buttercup did the same as she might get to make sure that she was going to make this as she might had to feel that she was going to make sure that she was getting down.

As She Feels a little gassy, she might get to feel that she causes another gas passing explosion as she tires to hold on, she might get to see that she was trying to make it as the Professor gets up to see what's going on here. "What's going on here?" Said little professor as he sees that he might get to see that she was going to do about it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffff...!

As the gas has spread all over the room, she knew that she might get to be that she was going to revail that she was going to see that was quite explosion.

As she gets to open up the windows, and let all though the smoke got out, she gets to see her hands are now small and she had to see that she was making it more reliable.

As she gets to see that she looked into a mirror, she was now a 5-year-old girl, exactly how old the powerpuffs used to be.

"Oh my gosh!" horrified Sara. "I'm way too young to go to Kindergarten!" As she realized as she get to get Ms. Keene, when she sees that she's now a baby, and so as the girls, the gangrene, and even the Professor.

What is she going to do? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Before we began, I think that we might get to show you that this is the last chapter of the story so despite that she's now 5-year-old girl, Ms. Sara Bellum might get to find the a cure so she had to go down to the city lab in order to get them back to normal or all is lost, so here we go.

Chapter 11:Little Ms. Bellum Saves The Day

As Sara gets to see that she sees that babied Powerpuff Girls, Gangrene Gang and even the 5-year-olds Professor Untioum and Ms. Keene, she might get to make sure that she had to go down to that lab as she gets to make sure that she gets to see that she was going to use it.

"Aha, I knew that my old Tricycle came in handy someday." as she gets her helmet and her knee and shoulder pads, she had to make sure that she gets bike down to the city lab as fast as she could can.

As she got down to the city, she might get to see that she gets to make it to the city lab as he gets to make sure that quite as she gets make it as she got captured by a police man. "Whoa, little girl, where's the fire?" he said. "Sir, I'm not a little girl, I'm a secretary who gets to work for the Mayor of Townsville!"

"Yeah right, and I'm an older police man who doesn't care about you!" as Sara gets to pass gas on him, he breathed into it as he gets younger in a fast rate when he was reduced into no more then a 3-year-old. "You big meanie!" he said in a high-pitched kid voice. "I'm going to give you a ticket!" as he gets to write a ticket as she ran as she could as the other police people get to her as she passed gas to them as she told them "Sorry police, this hurts me then it hurts you." as she gets to pass gas them all as they could as they get regressed into little kids and babies in undersized clothing.

As she gets to the labs, she banged on the door when a young scientist woman named Nicole gets to make sure that she gets to make sure that she was going to open the door. "Sorry little girl, you must be 18 or older to be working in the lab." she told her.

"I AM OVER 18!" She shouted. "Funny, you don't look like 18 to me."

"You don't understand, I need to make sure that you might get to see that you had to make sure that you're going to make it as they could see that-"

As she screamed "I need to get the antidote so I Could get the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls back to normal or else that they had to-"

"Oh The Powerpuff Girls and the professor? Why don't you say so?" as she let her in. "I'm Nicole and I'll be your scientist, and I'll be happy to hear to solve your problem." as she puts Sarah on the table. "Now then, what is your problem?"

As Sara gets to tell her the story, she had to make sure that she understood as she gets to finish up her story. "And that's exactly what happened Nicole."

"Oh don't you worry, I Think that you'll get to make sure that this Baby formula gets an antidote or else that they get to grow up all over again."

As they could find out with the ingredients for the antidote, they knew that they could notice as they might get to make sure that they get to make sure that gets to make it as they could find out in time as they could go for it.

"This is the antidote that's going to get them back to normal." said Nicole. "Hope this is enough." as they get to the car, she gets to the Powerpuff Household as they could see it, as they get into the neighborhood, they get to make sure that she tries to hold her gas as they pulled off the car as she gets to hold on to it.

When Suddnely...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...!

It was that the gas was surrounded the car inside as Nicole gets to be getting younger as she gets down to her young adulthood to teenhood, and then her childhood and then her toddlerhood.

"Oh no, what have I done?!" panicked Sara. "Don't you worry," said Nicole in a little girl voice. "I'm sure that you're going to change all of us back to normal!" as she gets to open the door, Sara and Nicole get to make sure that she gets them to use the antidote.

As Nicole gather up the little kids and babies together, they get to make sure that they get to blast them all with the antidote as they splash them all as they could feel as they get back to their proper ages.

"Well, you did it." Said Nicole as she's back to normal.

"And I too got back to normal just in time too." Said Sara as she's an adult again as the others regain their memory like it never happened.

"Whoa, what happened?" Asked Buttercup. "And why are we wearing diapers?" asked Blossom.

"My good friend and I Nicole come up with the antidote as they could get them back to normal." as the Professor and Ms. Keene, whom are also back to normal.

"Wow, Sara, I might had to go back to kindergarten if it wasn't for you." said the Professor. "Speak for yourself." said Ms. Keene.

"Now, we just need to get everyone back to normal." said Blossom as Sara gets an Idea. "I got an Idea."

Later, as they get though a giant jar, they had to make sure that they get to pour the antidote all over Townsville, it gets the Mayor and all of its citizens back to their proper ages, yes, even the police.

And Finally...

"Oh girls, it seems that Ms. Bellum notice to get everyone back to normal so we could get as they could they possible as they feel it." happily said the Mayor.

"You see girls, age doesn't matter, it just because that we might get to make sure that they could notice as they would feel that they get to make this more possible." explained The Professor.

"Don't you think that the baby formula gets to be taking right as possible as they could notice about it?" asked Sara.

"It was going to make things sure that it was going to quite simply had no one could make it as they could feel that they get to take this." Said Blossom.

"And more importantly, I think that it could be that was going to be quite interesting." said Bubbles.

"Though, you got to admit, that was cool seeing him as a cool teenager." said Buttercup.

"Hmm, you know, I Think that this could be that it was going to notice that it was going to build it, but no matter, I guess that I'll take that baba formula and go." said the Mayor as he gets to take it.

"Mayor, no!" protested Sarah.

"I'm not going to drink it, I'm going to take it to the lab so no one may get take it again." as the Mayor left, the others of confused.

And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to Sarah Bellum, a young scientist named Nicole and the antidote to the Baby Formula 5287.

The End

Please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note:Just for the record, I named the young scientist woman Nicole after my sister.


End file.
